comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lege (Earth-RSR)
'Lege '''is an Asgardian doctor, or healer (as referred in Asgard) from Asgard. Lege is an average Asgardian who has the ability to somehow regenerate faster than any other Asgardians, except Odin. Lege is also an experienced healer who once became battle healers during some enemy confrontations. Though he is not a warrior, he is said as the greatest healer who lived in Asgard. He is the best friend of Heimdall. Biography Early Life Lege, like other Asgardians, was born in Asgard. He has an abnormality which is considered as a rare "gift" of having the power to regenerate extremely fast. During his childhood, Lege was said to be "invincible" due to his healing factor. But Lege keeps on underestimating his special ability. Lege showed an interest in medicals and did his first autopsy at the age of 10 and his first true healing at 8. Doctor of Asgard When Lege grew up, he became a healer with a famed name through out the realm. He has also been a combat medic at times and became a good friend of Heimdall. He has gone in harm's way at times, but his healing factor always saved him. Lege has also been a healer in other realms, or occasionally outside the Nine Realms. Even Odin considered him as the greatest healer/doctor in Asgard. At one point, he was recruited as a medic for the Einherjar, temporarily before technical problems happened. Personality Lege is a bit of an arrogant man, but he is willing to help others. He is generous, but he does not like to have his secrets revealed. He's also a little bit of a coward, but at times, he managed to overcome fear. Lege is also an overly confident doctor, as well. Powers and Abilities Lege possesses the average physical attributes of a normal Asgardian. However, he was gifted the ability of healing extremely fast, faster than other Asgardians, which is comparable to mainstream Wolverine's healing ability. That makes him extremely hard to kill although not that strong. Still, he possesses these powers: *'Superhuman Strength: 'Like average Asgardians, Lege is able to lift 50 tons and considered stronger than normal humans. However, Lege always said that he's weaker than anyone thought, but that's just his opinion. *'Superhuman Stamina: 'Lege is able to do physical activities longer than normal humans. He can exert himself up to 24 hours, or potentially more. *'Superhuman Durability: 'Lege is more durable than normal humans and he's able to survive blows that can kill a normal human. *'Superhuman Speed and Agility: 'Lege can react faster than a normal human and can run faster. His speed is comparable to those of a motorcycle. His fast running is because of his weight, which is considered a bit lighter than other Asgardians. *'Healing Factor: 'The real speciality of Lege is that his gift of having an extreme healing factor at birth until now, that is comparable to mainstream Wolverine. Lege's healing factor is nearly instant. Once he is scratched, in a matter of seconds it will be healed as nothing happened. Lege is also able to regenerate lost limbs, which only took some hours before growing back, and no Asgardians are able to regrow their limbs with their regeneration power. Lege isn't really much of a combatant or fighter, but he is very good at healing others. Though he does not have the ability to magically heal others. He's comparable to modern day doctors. His healing knowledge is extensive and knows what can he do to help others. Weapons *'Sword: '''In self defense, Lege usually brings a longsword in case he or his patient is threatened. While not a fighter, Lege is still proficient in using his sword. The sword is made of Asgardian metal. It is a light and sturdy weapon, a perfect companion for Lege. Trivia *Lege is the first original character to be made in Earth-RSR, and was the first Asgardian not to be based on any other materials, save for some sources. *Due to his extreme healing factor and being a proficient healer, Lege was referred as the "God of Healing". However, he does not have total control over healings, and it is just a title. Lege himself doesn't want to be referred as a god. In the real Norse mythology, Eir is the god (or goddess) of healing. *Lege, in Norwegian language, means doctor. **His name is spoofed by one of his nicknames in Asgard, which is Healer Leg (yes, leg refers to the legs). *Legee's hair somehow resembles the mainstream Thor's hair, with a bit of similarity in the face. Category:Neutral Characters Category:Asgardians Category:Medical Doctors Category:Healing Factor Category:Earth-RSR Category:Characters of Earth-RSR Category:Males of Earth-RSR Category:Europeans Category:Males Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Original Characters